Friendship or Relationship
by R5RauraAuslly
Summary: Austin and Ally are still friends after ten years, now twenty five Ally has a one year old daughter and a abusive boyfriend. Will Austin finally have enough of the way Ally and her daughter is begin treated.
1. Chapter 1

Ally's POV

Today is Austin's ten year anniversary with star records, im quite nerves I have to write him a brand new song and deal with my year old daughter Alex and my abusive boyfriend Elliot. "Ally were the hell are my, shoes" Elliot yelled storming into the practice room. "I don't know, honest" I whimpered. He raised his hand at me, I flinched. "Oh Ally for flinching I will slap you twice" his hand came down and slapped me across the face twice. A tear of pain ran down my cheek. "bye, im going to hooters" he said storming out of the room. I sat at my piano crying.

"Hi Ally" Austin said walking in. "oh (sob) hi" I cried. "Ally what's wrong, he is hitting you again isn't he" Austin started to get angry. "Ally I cant take this any more your the only friend I have left, since Dez left and Married Glamour Kitty" he started clinching his fist. I stood up and placed my hand on his shoulder, "Austin calm down, im fine lets just work on the song for tonight" I suggested. He released his fist "Ok Ally" he said in a calm voice. He sat down and we carried on with the song.

"Ally take the brat, she is a bitch just like you" Elliot shouted storming into the room with Alex in her stroller. "Moma, unc Austin" she cried. I took her out of the stroller and Elliot left. "Hello their angel" Austin said pulling faces at Alex, she started laughing and blowing bubbles. "So Alex do you want help Mommy with, the song" I asked. she nodded her head and started bashing the keys. Me and Austin were both laughing, I looked at Austin he looked at me and we were staring into each overs eyes. Until we were interrupted by Alex crying. I rocked her and she fell asleep, I laid her in her stroller.

"so Ally, are you excited for tonight" Austin asked. "Urm what, tonight yeah" I mumbled

"Ally you are coming right" he asked once again.

"Austin I don't know, its up to Elliot" I replied

"Ally im sick of Elliot ruining your life" he started to raise his voice.

"Austin be quite, Alex is a sleep any way im gone home"

"ok Ally hopefully I see you at the party" he smiled.

I left sonic boom with Alex and headed home but, I want to go to that party but im scared of the way Elliot reacts. he has Already made all my friends scared of him well except Austin. Ahh Austin and cute, handsome man, wait OMG did I just call Austin handsome and cute. I got home to find Elliot drunk and passed out on the couch. I took Alex upstairs for a wash before the party.

I gave Alex a wash and Dressed her in a black and white poker-dot dress, and a pair of white sandals. I did placed a little bow in her hair, and left her in her room to play. I went to get ready, I wore a pink and white dress with a short white waist coat, and wore my hair straight. I grabbed Alex and I strapped her in to the car. we Drove to the party, while in the car I tuned on the radio and 'finally me' came on, "Moma's song" Alex shouted. I laughed at her cuteness.

I arrived at the party and got greeted by Austin, "Ally you made it" he smiled. "yeah and Im glad I did" I smiled. "Unc Austin" Alex started to cry out, she placed out her arms for him. He grabbed her and started playing with her. "Ally I wish I had a child" he told me. I smiled "well Austin someday you might find a beautiful women and have a family" I replied. "Your right Ally, oh yeah come with me our seats are this way" he replied.

At the table me and Austin talked while Alex played in her highchair, "So Austin, I cant believe its been ten years since your first Album" I stated, "Yeah I know Ally and its all because of your amazing song writing" I blushed. I looked at him and he looked at me. He then leaned in and so did I and we shared a loving passionate kiss. I then felt my hair pulled what made my lips break from Austin's, "Ally you little slut" Elliot said flinging me to the ground and booting me in the stomach.

* * *

Austin's POV

Elliot has just attacked Ally, im sick of this. I jumped out of my chair and swung for him, he noticed and grabbed my wrist "Oh look Ally lover boy is here to save you" he laughed. He shot me to the ground, Alex started crying. "Damit you brat shut it" Elliot shouted going to hurt Alex, I stood up and punched him before he could touch her. "Oh look Moon your so hard" he laughed punching me down to the ground. "Ally if you want him have him but trust me, im never seeing Alex again" he yelled and Stormed off.

I jumped up and picked Ally up, "Ally are you ok" I panicked "Austin thank you so much, no one has ever done something that brave for me before" she kissed me "Well Ally, no one cares about you as much as I do" I smiled. She picked Alex up, and started walking to her car. I ran over to her. "Ally were are you going to stay" I asked. "Urm in my car until tomorrow" she replied. "Ally you not sleeping in a car with Alex, your coming to stay with me for the night" I pleaded. "ok Austin" she smiled at me and leaned in for a kiss and Alex started laughing. We both started smiling at her cuteness.


	2. Chapter 2 Bathtime and New Relations

Ally's POV

I was still whipping the tears from my eyes, until I noticed Austin's nose was bleeding or possibly broke. "Austin are you ok, im so sorry about Elliot I will sort it out with him tomorrow" I suggested "Ally no your not going back to him and I know you don't love him" he raised his voice a bit. "Your right Austin but Alex needs a father" I sighed. "Ally I can be Alex's father type role model" he smiled. "Dada" Alex shouted. "What did you say Alex?" I asked her. "Unc Austin Dada" she laughed. I looked at Austin, "you know Austin she really likes you and so do I" I smiled at him. "well Ally, I love you to" he smiled.

We finally arrived at Austin's, Alex had fallen asleep. I picked her up "Ally let me grab her" Austin said in a sweet voice as he took her out of my arms. "So Austin were are me and Alex staying?" I asked. "well, the guest room or mine if you want" he smirked. "Austin we only just kissed, it doesn't mean were going out". I smiled walking in to the house. Austin led me to the quest room and I laid Alex on the bed, I quietly left the room and went to see Austin.

He was stood in the kitchen making pancakes and singing, I snuck up on him 1'2'3 I thought "BOO" I shouted he jumped and did his girly scream. I was laying on the floor laughing. "Ally that wasn't funny" he folded his arms and made a pouty face. "Oh Austin it was just a joke" I said still laughing. "Ally I didn't find it very funny and any way I thought you were in bed" he said still pouting. "I need something to wear for bed, can I please borrow a t-shirt" I smiled. "fine" he huffed and took off his t-shirt and shot it at me. "Well thanks and see you in the morning" I skipped out of the kitchen, I went into the bathroom and put the t-shirt on it smelt like Austin. I climbed into bed and drifted off to sleep knowing I don't have to wake up to abuse.

~the next morning~

I awoke to a voice whispering 'ally' I opened my eyes to see Austin stood over me smiling , and Alex sat next to me clapping her hands and blowing bubbles. "Well good morning Ally, here I made you breakfast in bed" Austin said smiling and placing a tray on my knee. "Oh thanks Austin, this so sweet" I said in a sleepy voice. "So what are we going to do today" Austin said leaping on to the bed. "Well Alex needs diapers and clothes and so do I" I mumbled with my mouth full. "Ok, I barley understood that, but if you are going to the house im coming with you" he acted serious, until Alex started pulling his hair.

"Alex get here you little rascal" Austin said smiling and picking up Alex. "Dada" Alex stared calling Austin "No sweetie im uncle Austin" he explained. "no Dada" she laughed. "Austin I think she wants you to be her daddy" I smiled. "Well I cant because were just friends Ally" he pouted. "well Austin it would make me so happy if we were more than friends" I flirted with him. "Well then Ally I don't know your middle name Dawson will you be my girlfriend" he joked. "yes I will Austin Monica Moon I will, and im never telling you my middle name" I flirted with him. He leaned in for a kiss, it was magical then I felt his tongue knock on my lips to gain entry. I pulled away "Ally what are you doing" he moaned. "Austin, not in front of Alex" I smiled and took her off Austin's lap and went to get ready.

Alex was in the bathtub playing with the bubbles and I was watching her. "Alex here comes the bubble monster" I joked she smiled at me her smile is so beautiful even thought she has only four teeth. I then felt big strong arms around me, "Hello sexy" he giggled. Austin im bathing Alex, "Oh cool bath time" he said with excitement he took all his clothes off except his underwear. "Austin what are you doing" I questioned. "I always have a bath on the morning and do you like my bubble bearded" he said putting bubbles on his face. I was laughing and so was Alex. That's when Austin took his underwear off and hid his parts with the bubbles. "So Ally like my bush" he said pointing to his parts "Austin im not even going to look their" I said laughing. I picked Alex up out of the bath and wrapped her in a towel and left the bathroom. I dried Alex and I realised I had no diapers or clean clothes for her I know I will just go to the house and get some. "Justin will you please look after Alex" I asked Austin's butler. "certainly Madame Dawson" he said in a posh voice.

I got in the car and went home to get some clothes and diapers, I opened the door to a tip. "Well, Well Miss Slut your home" Elliot said hitting me and knocking me to the ground, he got on top of me I fought back that's when Austin came trough the door "get off her" he shouted ...


	3. Chapter 3 Shockers and first steps

Austin's POV

I got out of the bath to find Alex with Justin, and Ally gone. I knew exactly were she had gone, back to the house. I quickly got changed and rushed out of the house. I drove as fast as I could, when I opened the door their was Elliot on top of Ally."get off her" I yelled and I yanked him off her and flung him to the ground."oh look its pretty boy" Elliot said getting all up in my face. He swung a punch towards me but his fist was stopped by Ally grabbing it. "oh what do you want, we can get it on in a minute" he said turning around and punching Ally."Elliot that's it" I shouted as I picked up a glass off the table and swung for him, it hit him in the mouth and he fell to the ground. I hit him so hard that I broke his teeth and blood splattered across the wall like a rainbow. He was knocked out cold.

"Austin im so sorry I didn't listen to you" Ally cried while running into my arms."Ally it doesn't matter, all I care is that your safe" I whispered to her as I kissed her on the lips and we left. "Urm Austin what about Elliot trust me he will come after us" Ally asked me "Well Ally I have a surprise for you" she looked at me with her big brown eyes. "What is it" she asked me as we got into the car. "oh nothing" I uttered "Austin I have known you for ten years I know how to get something out of you" she started tickling me "Ok, I will tell you" I giggled "im moving to LA and I want to know if you and Alex will move with me". "What yes, I will Austin. I love you so much" she gave me a hug and kissed me on the cheek. "Really, this will be amazing me you and Alex will be a family" I know me and Ally have been dating only for a day but I feel a connection with her. I started the engine to go home.

* * *

Alex's POV

Mommy and Daddy have been gone a while but I bet they will be back soon. I love staying at Daddys house its so big and Uncle Justin is here to play with me, right now were playing tea party with my friends Freddy giraffe and Dez the chimp. "Alex" I heard Daddy shout, their back Yay! I cant walk yet but im going to try, I pulled myself up by the couch arm. Great I have my balance now the hard part I thought, I took the first step then the second step wow this is easy. before I knew it I was walking like a pro, I walked out of the living room and into the hallway to find Mommy and Daddy. "Alex your walking, your growing up so fast" Mommy said running up to me and hugging me but I wanted daddy I held my arms out for him to grab me. "Daddy" I cried. "Come her my little baby" He said grabbing me and I buried my head into his chest. I love Daddy I feel so close to him since the minute I was born, well he did help mommy bring me into the world me.

(Flash back Third POV)

"thank you Miami you were amazing" Austin called while running off stage. "Wow Austin that was amazing and I think the baby liked your new song, she was constantly kicking during it" Ally said while hugging Austin. "Well im not surprised her Mommy, writes my amazing songs" Ally then felt water run down her leg, she quickly broke away from the hug "Urm Austin I think its time, im in labour" Ally cried as contractions started to hit. "OMG ok deep breaths Ally and I will call a Ambulance and Elliot" Austin panicked "No Austin don't call Elliot I don't want him to be here" Ally cried, "Urm Ok I know lets go to my dressing room and wait for the Ambulance" Austin suggested, he helped Ally to the dressing room and laid her on the couch. "So Ally why don't you want Elliot here" Austin asked, "Well Austin the truth is the baby isn't Elliots, its yours" she told him while staring into his eyes. "What" Austin cried in shock and happiness "But how" he asked "Well Remember your 24th birthday party" Ally told him.

(flashback within a flashback still third POV)

"Ally are you sure you should be drinking" Austin asked while getting some drinks at the bar. "Yeah Austin im free and want to have a good night with you Dez and Trish" she said smiling. "Yeah Austin just because your a month older than Ally doesn't mean you can tell her what to do" Trish butted in, "Its not that its just you know what Ally is like when she is drunk" Austin said raising his eyebrows "Austin come on lets dance" Ally grabbed Austins hand and led him to the dance floor". A slow song was playing and they danced slowly with one another.

~1 hour later~

Austin and Ally now have had a bit to much to drink but their having a time of their lives. "Ally I.. I love you" Austin spluttered out in a drunk tone. "Really well come with me then" Ally lead Austin to his room and they started making out and one thing led to another.

(back to the first flashback)

"Wow so Ally im going to be a father" Austin said starting to get excited. "No Austin, I know your a good friend and will let Elliot be the father" Ally asked. Austin sighed "But Ally" she looked at him "Austin look if Elliot found out the babies yours he will kill me" he then bit his lip and tool a few seconds to think "Ok Ally for you" he said giving her a friendly hug. "great, thank you so much but Austin I think the babies ready to come" Ally cried in pain as a contraction. "What I cant, the Ambulance isn't here" he panicked. "Austin you haven't even called one" Ally gave him a sarcastic look, "Yeah urm well I don't know what to do" Austin panicked once again, Ally slapped him "Listen Austin, you have to deliver this baby weather you like it or not" Ally told him. "oh ok" he gulped and got ready. After 10 minutes of pushing and screaming the room was filled with the cried of a baby girl, she looked a lot like Ally but she had the smile of Austin. Austin looked at her and smiled "Well hello their, im your daddy but you can call me uncle Austin." he said handing the baby to Ally.

"Well Ally I will go and tell Elliot he is a dad" Austin sighed and left the room, "Oh my god what have I done" Ally gasped as the door closed.

(End of flash back Now Ally's POV)

Ok so Alex is quiet asleep I think Austin said he was going to put her down for a nap, all she wants to do is be with Austin.. speaking of Austin were is he, he put her down for a nap 15 minutes ago. "Austin" I whisper shout as I look around the house. I walk into the living room to find Austin asleep with Alex also asleep cuddled into his chest and a storybook in one of Austin's hands. "This is to cute" I whispered to myself I sat on the couch next to them and gave both Austin and Alex a kiss on the cheek and cuddled into Austin and fell asleep with them right their.


End file.
